Anything but Ordinary
by MarikzAngel
Summary: I don't know if the title really goes with the story but, I like it. It's somehting I wrote with a sprained finger, listening to an Avril Lavigne c.d.


Anything but ordinary  
  
  
  
I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR THE REST OF THE CCS CAST. THIS IS ONLY FOR AMUSEMENT AND NOT FOR MONEY. NO SUEING PLEASE!! I was in a sad mood when I wrote this.  
  
There I was, the cousin of a sorceress, a reincarnation, the daughter of a millionaire, the heir to an empire and the loneliest girl in the galaxy.  
  
Well, it all started when Sakura had transformed her last star card, something went a little wrong. You see Eriol's spell didn't affect me, I transferred some of my magic to her that night and she'll never know. I suppose it's better that way. Later on Syaoran FINALLY confessed and I just pretended to be asleep. I don't know why I did that, but I did.  
  
Well, I saw Eriol disappear and with a smile I too disappeared. I guess he must have felt my magical aura because he ended up in the same place as me, the cherry blossom tree in front of the schoolyard.  
  
I smiled at him with a look of pure innocence and pushed down my aura as much as I possibly could. "But you could never fool me!" interjected the predictable Eriol-kun. -Grrr- hushes Eriol, I told you not to interrupt before! Well, now back to the story, it didn't fool him in the least bit, "Daiidouji-san what are you doing here so late at night," he asked me suspiciously. I smiled and answered, "The very same thing you were doing Hiiragizawa-san, just leaving." I walked away but he appeared in front of me, preventing my haste retreat.  
  
"Daiidouji" he growled and placed a finger on my forehead, trying to force me to show my magic, I countered with am aura-shielding spell. My look of determination gave me away. He smirked and asked, "My dear Tomoyo, you've hidden your aura so long, why so?" I blinked at him pretending to not know what he was talking about. He said to me in a sickeningly sweet manner, "Come now, you may be a muse but you aren't very talented at hiding an aura, especially a magical one." I gasped, "You, you knew? You knew who I was?? Damb you Clow, can't you ever leave me alone!! I guess you've figured out who I am, hmm, the oracle, the muse, the seer, the prophetess, the mistress of destiny" Eriol quirked an eyebrow, "You once knew me as Faith. Tokurra, Faith." Eriol smiled evilly, he remembered how awful he was to me in my previous life, and no wonder I took a disliking to him when I found out who he was in this life.  
  
I tried to run off, tears cascading down my cheeks but he just appeared where I ran and I ran straight into his open arms. Sobbing into the person I truly despised battle costume. Soon afterwards I drifted off to sleep. When I awoke, I was in a foreign room, probably Eriol's, I had thought bitterly. I stood up and tried to teleport out as I did at the park but I couldn't. I walked through the house until I found Hiiragizawa, in his big red chair I saw his small moon guardian Spinnel on the windowsill, in my previous life he had been my closet confidante. I walked slowly to him and smiled, "Spi-kun, how are you?" Spinnel looked up from his book slowly and all out grinned, he transformed and pounced on me.  
  
I laughed, drawing Hiiragizawa's attention, when he looked over at me with an expressionless face I gasped at how pale he looked, so lifeless, so empty, so lonely, so scared, so. childlike. I felt like crying when I saw him, just letting peels of tears fall down my cheeks. I slowly got up, taking my eyes off of him and ran down the hall, leaving a very disappointed moon guardian and him behind. I ran all the way to the music room.  
  
I sat down at the piano and in an attempt to calm myself I began to play, and sing along with the music until I was completely absorbed in the song. I didn't even notice Hiiragizawa enter the room after me and sit down at the piano, just watching me. When I had finally finished my song, I gasped in horror when I saw that pale almost ghostlike face starring at me.  
  
Involuntarily I let a tear escape the cages of my eye and trace it's way down my cheek. Somehow Eriol's thumb found it's way to my face and wiped it away, with a small smile he commented, "You're prettier when you're not crying." I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I don't know what came over me, but as he sat there, in such a condition but still trying to keep me happy touched me. He cared, even though he was the evil Clow Reed, he cared.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I guess, I really didn't hate him after all. When I let go he looked down at me sadly and whispered sadly, "Sakura and Sayoran left on a plane Hong Kong last night after we left and died in a plane crash." I screamed and collapsed in his arms, tears falling down my cheeks continuously, my eyes were red and puffy. "W- why didn't she use her cards?" I stuttered when my sobs had quieted enough for me to talk a bit. He brushed the hair from my face and said, "She knew it was her time and she left these here," he pulled out the star cards and a letters addressed to us, "her dreams were prophetic you know" he continued.  
  
Ever so slowly I opened the envelopes and read their contents,  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo-chan,  
  
Please don't be sad, I'll live on through our memories and the cards still draw their magic from my star so Yue and Keroberus will still be around. Please don't forget me, take care of the cards, I know you have magic Tomoyo don't feel bad for not telling me or helping during the captures, I know you had your reasons. I'll let Syaoran write now, Hey Tomoyo, keep an eye on the stuffed animal and the reincarnation, Eriol. You were one of my best friends you know, I would have never told Sakura if not for you. I would have left after the Final test given by Yue. Take care ok? Your friends,  
  
Sakura and Syaoran Li  
  
P.S  
  
We'll love you forever. You were like a sister to us.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eriol-kun,  
  
Watch over Tomoyo ok? I want you to relax, Syaoran and I were to be reincarnated and start our life anew. We'll always remember you and as much as Syaoran hates to admit it, he considered you a friend. And he was very honoured to meet the one who his family strived to be like. Loving you forever, (take care too ok?)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran Li  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tears no longer fell from my eyes, Sakura said to not be sad, so I wouldn't let myself be. I looked up at Eriol, his pale face unreadable. I wrapped my arms around him once again and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go of one of my last friends. I didn't want to lose him too. I hugged him until he stuttered, "A-air, need air." I loosened my grip and laughed half- heartedly.  
  
I looked up at him, he finally let loose those tears I could clearly see in the confines of his azure blue eyes. He didn't make any noise, he just let tears fall from his eyes. Trying to make him happier, I urged to play the piano so I could sing while he played. He did so without complaint. We both lost ourselves in the music and here we are.  
  
Nakuru and Spinnel watched from the doorway with small smiles, they always knew their master had secretly liked Faith and the same with Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Please review.. 


End file.
